1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which an image is processed as electrical digital image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For electrical image processing there are already known facsimile, image file and the like. Also there is known an image processing apparatus in which image data supplied from an image data input unit such as an original readino unit are stored in an image memory and are regenerated therefrom to obtain plural copies from a same original in an image output unit such as a printer. Such apparatus has the advantage of a shorter original setting time and therefore an improved copying efficiency in such plural copy making, since there is required only one reading of the original document and one storage of the image into the image memory. Also high-speed copying is rendered possible as the reciprocating time of the optical system can be disregarded.
However such conventional image processing apparatus cannot be made available inexpensively since it requires an expensive image memory of a large capacity in case of processing a large amount of image data.